Heartless
Heartless are physical, living manifestations of the darkness within people's hearts. They manifest in two forms; "Pureblood" and "Emblem" (Emblem Heartless being created artificially), and they behave entirely devoid of emotion Pureblood Heartless are natural Heartless, born from the darkness in people's hearts. They are ink-black in color, with yellow beady eyes. They are more common in places that are close to or saturated in darkness. Upon their destruction, they simply disappear in puffs of darkness, without a heart leaving its body. Emblem Heartless, on the other hand, were originally created from machines that reproduce the process of a heart being consumed by darkness. Afterward, stolen hearts can become Emblems. They have more varied shapes, colors, and are branded with Xehanort's symbol to differentiate them from the Pureblood ones. They are more common on the worlds within the Realm of Light, and usually mimic the shape of creatures or objects within that world. Heartless, Emblem or Pureblood, possess several key characteristics that define them as Heartless. All Heartless are created when the darkness that resides in a person's heart consumes him or her, thus giving the darkness shape and form (this process occasionally forms Nobodies, which are born from the body and soul left behind when the heart is lost). Being born from darkness, they are mindless and act on instinct, their only goal to find hearts, and consume them to create more Heartless. But what they desire above all are the hearts of worlds, and thus they enter worlds in search of the way into the hearts of the worlds. When they consume these colossal hearts, the remains of the world form new worlds, At the same time, Heartless seek out the users of the Keyblade, since the Keyblades are able to vanquish Heartless very effectively. In order to stop the users of the Keyblades, the Heartless use the Keyblade itself as a homing beacon, but ultimately desire to take the heart that commands it. Because of this, Keyblade wielders are under constant attack. The Heartless, being mindless, usually have no master to direct their actions and instead act on the instinct to gather more hearts. However, there are some higher beings who can command them. Heartless will obey those with an affinity for darkness and a strong will. If many people attempt to control them, the Heartless will side with whomever is most powerful. Those with hearts, such as Maleficent, endanger themselves however, as the Heartless are attracted to their hearts and if they show weakness, the Heartless will not think twice of consuming their hearts. On the other hand, higher ranking Heartless, like Xehanort's Heartless, can fully command other Heartless without endangering themselves. Heartless make use of the "corridors of darkness", inter-dimensional pathways that connect the many worlds. These pathways are located in the Realm of Darkness, and thus are very dangerous to use if one is not accustomed to the darkness. In Ultima The Heartless are used as easy to deploy, and use "instant" minions by all sorts of villains. The Organization once used Heartless as their main army, but after the much more effective Grunts and Underworld Army were introduced, the Heartless were reduced to smaller roles, such as spawnable cannon fodder, and minions. Both Padro Lodo and Xehanort have been working on ways to make the Heartless much more combat effective. The results have lead to a new breed of Heartless, that are 100 times more powerful, and deadly than the original Heartless. These new Heartless are based on the J'avo, Chimera, Lambent, and Strogg. The Mad Doctor, of the Circle of the Blot, uses Heartless "fragments" to create his own unique brand of Nobodies. New Heartless Polyp Wretch Formor J'avo Glava-Sluz Glava-Begunats Glava-Smech Glava-Dim Ruka-Srp Ruka-Bedem Ruka-Khvatanje Noga-Trchanje Noga-Let Noga-Skakanje Noga-Oklop Telo-Eksplozija Telo-Krljusht Telo-Magla Strelats Mesets Napad Gnezdo Hybrid Tactical Steelhead Berserker Grunt Gunner Longlegs Drudge Ravager Gladiator Gunker Light Tank Heavy Tank Iron Maiden Assaulter Brawler Ogroman Sentry Icarus Shock Drone Shield Drone Hog Desecrator Stalker ''' '''Cyclops Harvester Dropship Tormentor Category:Bestiary Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Circle of the Blot Category:Demons Category:Emotion Parasites